


Faeries

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The trio plots.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Faeries

**Author's Note:**

> July 11, 2011
> 
> For KH100, blackmail

"Oh... that Leon..." Normally, Yuna didn't get upset, but this time she was upset. "You think he was after us?"

Paine didn't say anything, at least not before Rikku could speak.

"We'll have to do something to him." She nodded and managed a mischievous smile. "We'll steal his gold and his keys and blackmail him and..."

Her list continued, though neither Yuna nor Paine were paying any attention after the first part. It was a lovely idea, of course, but there was one thing keeping them from enacting any particular revenge upon him.

They were still trapped in a jar.


End file.
